Tanz der Dämonen
by lilith1820
Summary: Es geht um Harry und Draco! ist etwas depri, denn rest müsst ihr schon lesen


Disc: nichts ist mir, ich verdiene hiermit kein geld Warnung: Slash, death, depri, romance, Widmung: ich widme diese fanfic meiner schwester weil sie mich ermutigt hat sie zu schreiben.  
  
Note: Ich würde mich über reviews freuen.  
  
Tanz der Dämonen  
  
Er saß im Bett und sah auf seinen Engel hinab, der noch immer schlafend im Bett lag. Er dachte darüber nach wie das alles passiert war, wie es dazu gekommen war das er mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind zusammengekommen war. Sie empfanden beide seit ihrer ersten Begegnung eine gewisse Zuneigung für einander. Doch durch eine Dummheit wurden sie zu feinden und griffen sich gegenseitig ohne erbarmen an. Bis zu einer verhängnisvollen Nacht in ihrem 6. Schuljahr.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry saß, wie so oft in letzter zeit, auf dem Astronomieturm und sah hinunter zum verbotenen Wald und zum See. Es war schon sehr spät und er hatte mal wieder das Abendessen ausfallen lassen. Er Konnte die Blicke die ihm alle zuwarfen einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Entweder sie sahen ihm mitleidig an oder sie versuchten ihm aufzumuntern. Die Slytherins waren noch gemeiner und gehässiger. Naja bis auf Malfoy. Draco Malfoy Hatte sein verhalten ihm gegenüber geändert. Er lies Harry in Ruhe. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären warum Malfoy ihn in Ruhe lies, es währe die perfekte zeit um ihn runterzumachen. Harry wollte sich nicht schon wieder Gedanken machen aber es lies sich nicht vermeiden. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinen ‚Freunden'. Ron und Hermine. Sie hatten nur noch Augen für sich. Am Anfang hatte Harry sich für die beiden gefreut aber jetzt konnte er ihr rumgeturtel einfach nicht mehr sehen. Er war nur noch ganz selten mit ihnen unterwegs meistens war er allein. Niemand schien zu bemerken was wirklich in ihm vorging. Alle dachten sie wüsten es aber keiner hatte eine Ahnung was in ihm vorging. Seit Sirius Tod hatte er sich immer mehr zurückgezogen und spielte nur nach außen hin den fröhlichen Jungen für den ihn all hielten. Seine Maske war perfekt. Niemand hatte sie durchschaut. Er hatte in der letzten zeit wenn er teilweise ganze Nächte auf dem Astronomieturm verbrachte oft mit dem Gedanken gesielt einfach aus der Welt zu verschwinden. Mehr als einmal schon hatte er an der Brüstung gestanden und wollte die Welt hinter sich lassen. Was hatte sie ihm schon gebracht außer Schmerz. Nichts. Seine Verwandten hassten ihn weil er ein Zauberer war und der einzige Mensch der ihn normal behantelte, sein Pate, wurde ihm genommen. Von Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Immer wenn er dachte er könnte einfach springen dachte er an seinen Feind und an all die Menschen die die Erwartung in ihn setzten das er ihn besiegte. Er hasste sich dafür das er diese Bürde nicht einfach ablegen konnte. Heute allerdings würde er nicht daran denken und einfach nur an sich denken und seinem Leben endlich ein Ende setzen. Er erhob sich und trat zur Brüstung. Er setzte einen fuß auf die Brüstung und wollte sein Bein gänzlich über die Brüstung schwingen als er eine Stimme hörte die ihn bat nicht zu springen. Er kannte diese Stimme auch wenn er sie noch nie so flehendlich gehört. Harry verharrte in der Bewegung und fragte tonlos „Warum?". Draco, der bis jetzt einige Meter von Harry entfern stand, trat an ihn heran und sagte leise „Weil ich weiß wie du dich fühlst und ich dich nicht verlieren will!". Harry lachte trocken und völlig freudlos auf und erwiderte darauf in neutralem Tonfall „Dass glaube ich kaum, woher willst du wissen wie ich mich fühle?"„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, du fühlst dich einsam und hasst die Erwartungen die man in dich setzt. Du willst frei sein und nicht in ein Rolle gedrängt werden für die du nichts kannst!"erwiderte Draco darauf. Harry ging einen Schritt zurück so das er wieder auf festem Boden stand und wand sich zu Draco um. Er sah ihm in die Augen und konnte keine Lüge oder Verhöhnung in ihnen erkennen. Die beiden sahen sich eine weile stumm in die Augen bis Harry die stille durchbrach. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das mich irgendjemand durchschaut."Meinte er leise. Dann fragte er seinen Gegenüber „Wie ist es dir gelungen?". Dieser sah ihn an und meinte dann leise „Wie hätte es mir nicht auffallen können? Es wundert mich das deine ‚Freunde' nichts gemerkt haben. Du hast dich völlig abgeschottet und wenn sie etwas mehr auf dich geachtet hätten währe ihnen aufgefallen das du deine Fröhlichkeit nur spielst. Dein Lachen erreicht deine Augen nicht mehr. Diese haben ihren Glanz und die Funken die aus ihnen früher sprühten verloren!". Harry war ob dieser Offenbarung etwas geschockt und das sah Draco ihm auch an. Nach einem Augenblick hatte der Gryffindor sich wieder gefangen und erwiderte leise „Wieso hast du mich so genau beobachtet? Ich dachte du hasst mich?". Draco allerdings sah ihm fest in die Augen und Antwortete leise aber fest „Ich hab dich nie gehasst Harry,"den Namen sprach er liebevoll aus „ ich war nur gekränkt als du meine Freundschaft in ersten Jahr abgelehnt hast. Ich wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit, ich wollte allerdings nie das es so ausartet. Ich Liebe dich."Mit diesen Worten überwand Draco denn Abstand der zwischen ihnen lag und legte seine Lippen zu einem scheuen Kuss auf Harrys. Dieser war zuerst geschockt erwiderte den Kuss aber dann voller Leidenschaft und schlang seine arme um Dracos Hals. Draco hatte nicht damit gerechnet das der Gryffindor seinen Kuss erwidern wurde legte dann aber seine Arme um dessen Hüfte. Die beiden versanken in diesem ersten Kuss und trennten sich erst als ihnen die Luft ausging. Nachdem sie sich von einander gelöst hatten sah Draco Harry fest in die Augen und sagte voller wärme „Ich liebe dich."Harry erwiderte den Blick und antwortete „Ich liebe dich auch.". Danach versanken sie in einem weiteren Kuss.  
  
Flashback ende  
  
Diese Nacht hatte sein Leben verändert. Die beiden trafen sich von da an sehr oft. Heimlich natürlich denn die anderen hätten es nicht verstanden. Dies war aber nicht der Ausschlag gebende Grund gewesen. Es war einfach so das er seinen geliebten schützen wollte und es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre wenn jemand etwas von ihrer Beziehung gewusst hätte. Nun wachte sein Engel auf und sah ihn schlaftrunken an. Er lächelte und der Slytherin lächelte zurück. Draco zog ihn nach unten in einen Kuss und er erwiderte diesen leidenschaftlich. Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten meinte er liebevoll „Guten Morgen mein Engel. Hast du gut geschlafen?"Sein geliebter antwortete ebenso liebevoll „Auch einen guten Morgen Süßer. Bei dir doch immer." Die beiden erhoben sich und gingen Duschen. Er war mal wieder froh das Draco als Schulsprecher sein eigenes Zimmer hatte so das sie sich ungestört treffen konnten. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten wollten sie sich eigentlich auf den weg zum frühstück machen aber da durch fuhr ihn ein starker Schmerz der von seiner Narbe ausging. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und sein Engel sah ihn besorgt an. „Was ist los?"fragte sein geliebter ihn besorgt. Er antwortete „Er ist hier!"„Wer?"„Voldemort!". Draco sah ihn geschockt an und fragte leise „Was machen wir jetzt?"Er erwiderte „Kämpfen!"und machte sich halb rennend auf den weg aus dem Schloss. Draco folgte ihm und als sie aus dem Eingangsportal traten betraten sie ein Schlachtfeld. Todesser und Hogwarts Schüler und Lehren kämpften verbissen um die Oberhand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und begann zu kämpfen. Er kämpfte sich durch die Reihen der Todesser bis zu Voldemort. Als er dem dunklen Lord gegen über stand entbrannte zwischen ihnen ein erbitterter Kampf um Leben und Tod. Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei und wusste das sein Engel in Gefahr war. Er liss von Voldemort ab und wand sich zu seinem geliebten um. Sofort stürzte er sich auf die Todesser die diesen angriffen und sendete einen Fluch nach dem anderen aus. Er kam bei Draco an der nicht sehr schwer verletzt war. Sein Engel hatte nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Um sie herum tobte die Schlacht weiter. Plötzlich weiteten sich Dracos Augen und er sah als er sich umdrehte Voldemort vor sich stehen der Seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte und gerade den Todesfluch sprach. Er sah seinen Tod schon und schloss die Augen aber nichts passierte. Er hörte ein schmerzlicher keuschen und riss die Augen auf. Sein Engel lag vor ihm und sah ihn aus trüben Augen an. Er sank auf die Knie und es schien als stände die zeit still. Er hörte nicht mehr das Kampfgeschrei und sah nur noch seinen geliebten. Er nahm ihn in die Arme und redete auf ihn ein. Um sie herum war ein Kraftfeld das alle anderen ausschloss. Er redete auf Draco ein das alles gut werden würde doch dieser lächelte ihn nur an und Flüsterte ihm ein letztes ‚ich liebe dich' zu bevor er starb. Er stieß einen Schrei aus und all seine Magie wurde entfesselt. In seinen Augen brannte Hass. Unglaublicher Hass. Er erhob sich und sendete den Todesfluch gegen Voldemort bevor dieser reagieren konnte. Der dunkle Lord sackte Tod in sich zusammen. Der Kampf war gewonnen doch zu welchem Preis. Er sah sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um und sah die vielen toten und verletzten. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf seinen Engel und er wusste das jetzt nur noch eins tun konnte. Mit leerem Blick lief er durch ein Meer von toten aufs Schloss zu. Niemand wagte es ihn anzusprechen oder sich ihm zu nähern. Er lief wie mechanisch durch die Gänge in Richtung Astronomieturm. Dort hatte es begonnen und dort würde es enden. Er stieg auf dem Turm angekommen über die Brüstung und lies sich fallen. Er spürte den Aufprall nicht. Und dann sah er seinen Engel in ein weise Licht getaucht der ihm die Hand reichte und ihn mit sich nahm. In eine besser Welt.  
  
Ende  
by lestat 


End file.
